


Dissociation

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [15]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, girls, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Dissociation

  
"Please," Sakura says. "I'm not good enough."

"Don't be silly," Schuldig says. "It'll be fun. You need to learn hand-to-hand combat. Go on, he's your size. I won't let him hurt you. Promise."

He pushes her into the middle of the bare room. Nagi looks bored. She half-heartedly tries to kick him. Nagi rolls his eyes, and Sakura finds herself flung through the air, landing heavily.

"That's _cheating_ ," she can't help whimpering.

"Fine," Nagi snaps, and kicks her in the side. "That better?"

Schuldig _promised_ , she thinks. Nagi hauls her up by her hair.

Leaning against the wall, Schuldig watches.

  


 

II

Crawford moves just before Sakura spills the coffee over the couch.

"Ms Tomoe," Crawford says, his voice polite and threatening. "Why are you so useless?"

"Brad, don't be so _mean_ ," Schuldig says, pulling her back against him, his arms slipping about her waist. "She's still shaky from earlier. Nagi was a bit rough."

"She liked it," Nagi says.

"You made her fight Nagi?" Crawford says, smirking.

Sakura feels Schuldig shrug, and Crawford turns away, bored. Schuldig peers cheerfully down into her face.

 _See? I promised I'd take care of you._

Sakura knows it's not true, but feels momentarily safe anyway.

  


III

Sakura remembers when she was an honest girl. Now she is a liar. She smiles and pretends to enjoy everything Schuldig wants to teach. He must know she's lying, she thinks, but he just laughs. It's like a sudden revelation. He doesn't really care whether she _likes_ any of this or not, he only cares about her improving at it.

It's a freeing thought. Once she decides she doesn't have to like shooting the animals Schuldig chooses as targets, or slitting their throats, the killing becomes much easier. She doesn't have to feel _anything_.

This truth has set her free.


End file.
